


Inconvenient

by DaddyIssuesTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else to add, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyIssuesTM/pseuds/DaddyIssuesTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy wasn't at all what was expected to be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> My classmate kept complaining about being pregnant in class so yeah...

Arthur hated being pregnant, all his life he had carried this ridiculous idea that it would’ve been a magical experience and that when the day would come he’d remember them as his happiest ones. He couldn’t have been more wrong, however.

Sure he was happy; hell it was his first child with the man beloved above all reason on earth. He was a buzzing ball of anticipation wanting to meet his and Alfred’s child, but he wasn’t going to lie, he was tired of all the aching and swelling. The poor omega was tired of all the crazy mood swings he had no power over, all of the crying and explosive anger directed to his undeserving alpha, the incredible insecurity of his appearance now and the potential appearance after their child was born. Despite all these inconveniences the worse of all had to be how everyone treated him like a porcelain doll about to break.

An omega he may be but Arthur had always taken great pride on his independent and un-omega-like behavior; something he had his alpha brothers to thank. He was fully capable of back talking any alpha or beta whose views or attitude he did not agree with. The small blond had no qualms with punching or cussing out whoever it may be that did him wrong or the people close to him. He was happy at managing to get a job that most everyone deemed too hard or too stressful for an omega; well he wasn’t going to lie and say being a college professor was easy, his students could drive him to the brink of madness sometimes with ignorant comments and ridiculous ‘understanding’ of a poem. Still, the blond loved teaching older students who were, for the most part, mature enough to actually appreciate good literary work. However, despite all this, suddenly Arthur being pregnant made him unfit to teach or even care for himself with simple daily tasks such as getting dress, or showering; hell, even simply sitting had people crowd around him offering some sort of help. It was very aggravating.

Well he couldn’t exactly blame people though; he was aware that his stomach was pretty large for 29 weeks. Arthur’s obstetrician has, on multiple appointments, told him his and Alfred’s child would be quite the big baby; the omega to this day still cursed Alfred for his ridiculous height. Of course this also came with news that their child would most likely be born before the full 40 weeks. So yes, in a way he understood why people would be more careful and cautious around him; although because he understood where people were coming, from it didn’t mean he was happy with it. All in all being pregnant was definitely not all glowing skin and happiness as movies and books would lead on to believe.

Finally getting home after a long day at work, Arthur uncaringly dropped his bag on the entrance. All he could think about in that very moment was that he wanted out of his clothing that felt too tight on his swollen body. Even his maternity pants were digging a bit painfully into his rounded stomach.

The silence that surrounded the halls was an indicator that his mate had yet to arrive home. Making his way up to his and Alfred’s shared room, the omega started up with the task of removing his clothing, starting off with his dress shirt, given it was the easiest article to remove. Once he’d worked out of the with shirt and tossed it into the wash basket, he then went over to sit on the edge of his bed and began to work on untying his shoes.

In the recent weeks untying his shoes had become significantly harder to do, even with his legs spread apart to accommodate the large swell as he leaned down to try and reach his shoelaces. Though even his best effort were futile.

The harder Arthur tried the more agitated he would grow, given he wasn’t able to even nick his laced with his fingers, and the harder he tried, the more his pants would crease and dig painfully into his stomach. It was only after his fourth attempt that Arthur sat back with a pained groan and slight tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Bloody fucking hell, this is getting ridiculous,“ He huffed to himself as he rubbed at his aching stomach, "You won’t even let me undress anymore.” Arthur sighed looking down at the unborn child with a narrow gaze, though the stern look was completely lost given his gentle rubbing and his fond, affectionate smile. He hated being pregnant but heavens he was so in love with this child.

Arthur had been so caught up in trying to untie his shoelaces and his own frustration at his current handicap that he’d failed to hear the front door open and hear footsteps climb up the stairs. So when he suddenly heard a soft chuckle, the omegas head snapped up, fear spiking through his body until he was met with warm brilliant blue eyes. “I see they’re giving you a bit of a hard time lately. Need my assistance?” Alfred asked as he smiled at his husband, who in turn was frowning deeply towards him.

“I’m doing just fine on my own, thank you.” Arthur snapped, mostly out of spite given his clear embarrassment at having been caught talking to his belly; not that there was anything wrong with doing such, but Arthur always had a tendency to roll his eyes and act indifferent whenever Alfred decided to have a small chat with their child.

Simply put, the brit was shy about open displays of affection; even simple hand holding in public was enough to get Arthur blushing and keeping his gaze lowered.

The snarky reply only served to humor the alpha, to which Alfred merely raised a brow and shrugged as he walked past his mate to change into more comfortable clothing.

“Oh? Well then I’m glad to hear that honey. Here I was worried I’d have to 'go out of my way’ to help you undress.” Alfred said as he undressed and placed the dirty clothing to the wash. Putting on some sweatpants and a loose shirt, he walked to Arthur and pressed a sweet kiss to Arthur’s forehead, “Given you clearly don’t need my help, I’m going to go work on some dinner for the two of us. You know where to find me if you need anything.” Alfred grinned winking at his mate before walking out of their shared bedroom.

It was at these moments Arthur absolutely despised the alpha more than anyone else; he knew exactly how to pay his cards to get Arthur to swallow his pride and call for him help. Heaving an irritated sigh Arthur called back to the aggravating a arrival, “Just hold on for a moment will you?” To hell with his pride, Arthur needed out of these pants and right now preferably.

Alfred’s head popped past the door frame with such an innocent questioning gaze that it was like something that belonged in a cartoon, and only provided further annoyance to Arthur. He wanted nothing more than to toss a pillow at the man he had somehow fallen in love with. “I might need your help, I can’t seem to get these shoelaces untied.” Arthur said with a bright flush and an angry frown daring his mate to make a joke out of the situation.

Luckily for Arthur, there was no one better at reading Arthur’s various expression than Alfred, and he quickly caught on that today wasn’t a good day to mess with Arthur, if the uncomfortable scent coming off him was anything to go by.

"Alright alright, no need to scold me with that look.“ Alfred teased lightly as he walked over to his pained mate and kneeled in front of Arthur. He make quick work of the pesky shoelaces, and soon followed by taking off the dress shoes.

In that very moment Arthur couldn’t have felt more relieve; he stretched and pointed his feet while letting out a small pleased groan. It was almost as if that was the sole reason Arthur was so snippy today, and so he smiled as he looked down at Alfred.

"Much appreciated love. Then again, it is expected of you to care for me given my current situation is entirely your fault,” The sweet smile turned to a playful smirk and he brought a hand up to caress Alfred’s cheek sweetly. The gentle touch however quickly turned to a pinch on the alphas cheek to with the latter pulled away with a small hiss, “Now while you’re at it, help me out of these god awful pants?” The omega stated more than ask as he watched Alfred with an amused gaze.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you were behind on your shot?“ Alfred asked with a pout as he rubbed his now red cheek. "I know you had told me in the morning but come on, in my defense coming home to your mate in heat, writhing in their nest; getting condoms is the last thing going through ones mind.” Alfred justified himself for the umpteenth time, though his smile and his happy tone showed no signs of actual feeling of remorse. “Besides its all thanks to my forgetfulness that we now have this small bundle on its way to keeping us busy.” The blued eyed alpha looked at the large swell of Arthur stomach with such happiness and such affection, that the omega could find it in him to fight against his own smile and his blush.

“You’re an idiot…” Arthur sighed after a moment with a shake of his head, letting his hands run through Alfred’s hair in an affectionate manner. He watched as his mate began working on taking off his pants; only lifting up his hips to help him lower the restricting pants.

“Your idiot nonetheless.” Alfred stated with a wink as he got rid of Arthur’s pants tossing them in the general direction to where the laundry basket could be found, “I can’t say I regret my silly mistake, however. I’m pretty sure with it I officially became the happiest alpha on earth.” The blue eyed gave such a sappy smile, before leaning forward and pressing a firm kiss to the stretched skin fully exposed to him now.

“What do you say to getting in bed while I go fix us up some good ol’ TV dinner, and we just lay back in bed while I give you the best massage ever to make up for my mistake that’s such an inconvenience to you?” Alfred offered, while his hands worked on rubbing soothing circles to Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur really hated being pregnant, and to him there was no bigger inconvenience than having a human being growing inside you; but he’d be the biggest liar if he said his mate didn’t know how to make it bearable.


End file.
